gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dozer
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = dozer (GTA SA) bulldozer (GTA V) |handlingname = DOZER (GTA SA) BULLDOZE (GTA V) |textlabelname = DOZER (GTA SA) BULLDOZE (GTA V) |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 70% White Plate 2 - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dozer is a heavy earth-moving vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by DUDE in GTA San Andreas and HVY in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Dozer is designed as a four-wheel , appearing to be based on an older Caterpillar 980B, but featuring an open cabin with no doors and no windows. The cabin frame is derived from the Forklift, albeit having the lights removed in favour of large rear-view mirrors. The vehicle is only available in a blue-greenish color with DUDE markings on it. The Dozer is also equipped with an adjustable dozer blade. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dozer returns in Grand Theft Auto V, now designed as a tracked vehicle, apart of being colored with a traditional Cat Yellow and usually with a worn paintjob, likely due to its purpose. It is based on the Caterpillar 963D, with other excavator elements present. It is now manufactured by HVY. The vehicle features an enclosed cabin for the driver, with two doors and a large scoop at the front, an unusable hoe mounted on the rear and four headlamps mounted on each of the cabin's quarter (although only the two front ones are used in-game). As with the Rhino, the Dozer is a unique vehicle that features continuous tracks, each one consisting of a front , a rear , three road wheels and two return rollers. The rear portions of the cabin have various meshed protective panels, though they are meant to protect the glass from debris impacting the cabin. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Dozer is very large and heavy, and therefore has a slow top speed; the Dozer also features rear wheel steering, meaning that it is pushed into turns instead of pulled, making for a very small turning radius, although this also makes the Dozer more vulnerable to tailspins if in higher speeds. Its movable scoop can be used to plow through a bunch of other cars, which is no problem for this vehicle; as its weight and torque make it nearly unstoppable. However, they won't have any visual injuries. Due to its bottom-heavy design, the Dozer is designed to rest upright after a flip. This feature is very useful in Hunter Quarry's Quarry missions, as players can drive and flip the vehicle down several tiers of the quarry without the risk of having the vehicle resting on its top or side. The open cab leaves the player vulnerable to being pulled out of the vehicle by hostile NPC's. It shares the same engine sound as the Walton and the Tractor. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Since the Dozer is depicted as a heavy and tracked vehicle, it is predictably a slow vehicle, even slower than both the Lawn Mower and the player on foot. Handling is sluggish due to the vehicle's weight and speed, requiring a few seconds to correct it in case the vehicle is going in the wrong direction. Players are highly vulnerable to gunfire due to the entire cab surrounded by windows, as well as explosive weapons due to its profile and slow speed. The Dozer features a working concave scoop at the front that can easily pull and raise small vehicles and even trucks, and sometimes "grabs" them. The Dozer's scoop is even capable of lifting up a Jet by the nose landing gear. However, this may destroy the plane. It can also flip a Rhino Tank, although only from certain angles or positions. Any NPC or player caught in the scoop will likely die due to repeated collision damage. However, its lack of torque means that even pushing small vehicles such as the Issi or Futo will almost certainly lead to losing a great deal of what little speed the Dozer can achieve. GTA V Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Dozer is featured in the mission Deconstruction, where it is used by the workers, as well as by the player (Optionally). In this mission, CJ can use it to destroy some portables with the vehicle, while one of the workers will try to ram him with another Dozer. *In Test Drive, a Dozer is found as an obstacle along with a Cement Truck at a small blocked road in King's. *The Dozer is also featured in some Quarry Missions, which consist on clearing out obstacles. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It is most notably featured in the mission The Paleto Score, where Franklin, due to the unsuccessful getaway attempt by sea, aids Michael and Trevor in this vehicle, which was stolen from a construction site. On the way, he runs down some soldiers and clears out their vehicles from the road. *It is again featured in Lamar Down, where one of the ambush spots includes a Dozer (if executed without being spotted). At the time of the ambush, the character in the Dozer will ran over some Ballas members. However, the same is destroyed by a Ballas member who is wielding an RPG (when the player does not control it). *A Dozer is scripted to appear in Mr. Philips, just after Ron says that there is a jump on the left. It is only seen moving around the small perimeter, and its just part of the mission, like any odd vehicle in the same. *A random character appearance at a downtown construction yard involves large pipes falling on a truck. The driver gets stuck in the cab and the player has to rescue him by pushing the pipes away with a Dozer that is parked near there before the truck explodes. The player can use it after said event. Image Gallery Dozer-GTAV-Quarry.jpg|A Dozer in Grand Theft Auto V. Dozer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dozer on Rockstar Games Social Club. GTAV_Dozer_Front.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' Dozer. File:Dozer-ArenaPoints-GTAO.PNG|The Dozer obtained through "Arena Points" in GTA Online. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *One can be obtained at the Angel Pine Junkyard in Angel Pine, Whetstone. *In Hunter Quarry, Bone County after completing the side-mission. *At a construction site in Rockshore West, Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto V''/''Online'' * Found driving or parked at some of the construction sites. * Spawns at Davis Quartz. * Spawns at the Redwood Lights Track in Grand Theft Auto Online. * Frequently spawns in a large lot in the southernmost corner of Los Santos International Airport, near the purchasable Pegasus hangar, as well as two Trashmasters and a Blazer. * Sometimes four of them spawn next to the building with the huge "Cypress" sign on Hanger Way in Cypress Flats. * As of the Arena War update for GTA Online, can be unlocked as a Pegasus vehicle after reaching Sponsorship Tier 50 in Arena War (enhanced version only). ** It will spawn with a Black paint job. Trivia General *The name is probably just short for Bulldozer, but it could also reference the fact that it is slow, as doze sometimes means to sleep. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *If the player tries to tow a Dozer with a Towtruck and the Towtruck is turned sharply in any direction, both vehicles will be thrown in opposite directions with great force. *The Dozer in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas lacks a radio system. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Strangely, the Dozer can perform a burnout. This is odd since, due to the fact that a tracked vehicle only has one driven pair of wheels which also have the only brakes on the vehicle, a tracked vehicle cannot do a burnout. *If the player looks closely, they will notice how the caterpillar tracks are actually disconnected from the main body. *If the player lowers the scoop over a dead body, the Dozer may glitch and, as a result of trying to lower the scoop despite the body, will be set on fire. *For some reason, if the player raises the Dozer's scoop on the back of a Titan, it will raise up almost instantly. *Despite how detailed the Dozer's scoop is, the hydraulic levers do not move the scoop to its according positions, they simply remain static. See Also *Bulldozer - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalents. Navigation }} de:Dozer es:Dozer fr:Dozer pl:Bulldozer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Industrial Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by DUDE Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY